Thoughts
by Flynt Coal
Summary: (KomadaXHinata) Komaeda is watching Hinata in class through a window, and tries to guess what he is thinking. He gets it horribly wrong, of course. Rated T just for swearing. Just KomaHina fluffs! Enjoy!


Key: _Italics_ is what Komaeda is thinking.

**Bold** is what Hinata is thinking.

_The quiet, shy sweetheart is at it again. He is peering out the classroom window ever longingly, thinking about none other than trash. Human trash that he loves, but defies it nonetheless, even to himself. How lonely and wistful he looks, a feeling of yearning creeping along the edges of his thoughts, knowing exactly what he desires. Poor Hinata-kun is being buried under melancholy because he does not have the presence of the one he loves nearby. Little does he know, as Hinata-kun stares out the windows during the distracting stretch of class, the love of his life, the garbage that ignited him with flooding amounts of hope is actually sitting below, observing his grief, and knowing truly what he is thinking! _

**Fuck, is it going to rain?**

_Obviously he is starting to be overtake with acceptance of how he feels towards me! He himself knows it is impossible to suppress his feelings forever, but even as he begins to shelter them from being seen by others, he doesn't realize that one he cares immensely for has already found out! _

**And I have to walk home… shit…**

_You can't hide your emotions, Hinata-kun! I know exactly what you are thinking!_

** Maybe I can borrow some change from Nanami to catch a bus…**

_ Ah! The way he stares at the clouds is truly wonderous! How he begins to accept that he cannot simply wave away any thoughts of his crush! The clouds remind you of that fluffy, white hair you love so much, does it not? For some strange reason, you don't think of it as refuse, but as a haven where hope flocks. Isn't that unusual?_

** Those are definitely stormclouds… sigh…**

_ He sighs a distressed sigh, turning away his head. This is a sign of defeat! Hinata-kun is very smart, so of course it didn't take long for him to give up the battle against his feelings! But now you wonder: Does the one that gives you butterflies every time you seem him feel the same way? _

**I knew I should have brought an umbrella, or a coat, or anything, really.**

_ Yes! Of course he does! He loves you, Hinata-kun! He wants to hug you and snuggle with you and talk to you and hold your hand and be there whenever you need them! Because if he can bring you the hope you struggle for, he'll do anything for you! Oh, but you don't know this, do you, Hinata-kun?_

** Nanami owes me some change anyways. There, I'll just find her. Problem solved. **

_The stunning brunette in the window thinks I didn't see that smile. You imagine yourself with that filth you want to call your boyfriend, regardless of his uselessness, watching movies with him, seeing him smile. You wonder what his hands feel like, fingers weaved with your own, how his lips feel pressed against yours. Would you even care about the merciless cycle of luck that haunts him? Will you sacrifice being exposed to such cruel luck for the sake of your love? Of course you would, despite his worthlessness you still stay strong to your feelings! It's part of what makes you so wonderful!_

_ Oh, Hinata-kun! Such a flash of anguish has sparked across your eyes! You clearly remembered that you don't know if he even likes you back! I can see such utter torment in your expression, what else could possibly hinder you with so much misery, aside from pondering your delicate, torn love?_

** Fuck, I dropped my pencil.**

_ How much longer can you perform the charade of indifference? When will you break, and either confess your love or descend in the abyss of despair? Can someone such as I really be trusted to soar to your rescue and brim you with hope once more? The largest, most intimidating decision pierces you now... _

**Should I pass Nanami a note or wait till class is over…?**

_Perhaps he waits for me to confess. It's your destiny to do so, Hinata-kun, and I cannot interfere with that. Eventually you will realize this and summon the hope to shatter the walls of despair standing in your way, and take on the fateful quest. I have faith in you!_

**_ There's the bell anyways. I guess I'll ask her._**

_ Ahh. Perhaps I was wrong all along. Maybe he never thought anything regarding me at all. I should know better than to believe he would be in love with the likes of me. '_

**I should have known she'd spend all her change at the arcade at lunch. Figures. Maybe it's not raining that badly… Oh, Komaeda is over there.**

_Hinata-kun has spotted me, it appears. Does his eyes set aflame with love at first sight, or are they underlined with indifference?_

** What the hell is he writing…?**

_He still approaches. I know not what he has to say to me. Hopefully my luck is on my side today! _

**That is…!**

_ Such bad luck that he has happened to see the note I write this on before I knew he saw it! Now he knows what I feel, and I suppose he'll avoid me now. I am forced to accept that our relationship will never be. I curse my horrid luck that I may never- _

_- There's something special about Hinata-kun. He usually hates rain, but the way he walks calmly through the storm as if it's not even there brings a smile to my face. Then again, everything about him does. My hand remains on my cheek where he had kissed it softly before displaying a kind, yet shy grin of understanding and running off through the mess of foul weather. I didn't know quite how to respond, but what I do know, is that I look especially forward to seeing him tomorrow. I do love you, Hinata-kun._

** I love you too, Komaeda.**


End file.
